


Don’t Hide Away, Come Out and Play

by stvrmxra



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, Seven Minutes In Heaven, zaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: Dropping her paper in the bowl that was passed down, she turns to Zeke and notices the indention in his cheek where he’s biting it on the inside, his eyes foggy and looking deep in thought. Raven looks away quickly, feeling unsettled for catching him in such a pensive state.She never sees Zeke’s true feelings, just who everyone expects him to be, and her skin tingles with the thought of seeing his walls broken down and his true sensibilities exposed to her.“Raven,” a voice calls, and she blinks as reality comes rushing back. Raven tilts her head, meeting Clarke’s michevious blue eyes as she says, “you’re up first.”





	Don’t Hide Away, Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Zaven.
> 
> The title is a line from “come out and play” by Billie Eilish. This idea probably sounds really basic, but I tried to make it as original as I could. Hope y’all enjoy!

As Raven pushes through the tightly packed group of bodies, the only thing running through her mind is _how the hell did Clarke convince me to come out here._

The last week of high school was ultimately here, and with finals done and over with, there was always a party of drunk seniors wherever you looked. This was the first one Raven was actually attending, though, and everything was set up in a giant backyard full of sweaty people.

Tonight was a pretty unfortunate night for a party; the air was thick with heat and moisture, gnats and mosquitos buzzing in clusters above the grass. Whisps of Raven’s hair were frizzing out of her ponytail, and the clammy bare skin underneath her brace was chafing uncomfortably.

She must have looked confused sitting there, because Zeke Shaw, the school's star quarterback and also her smart as hell lab partner, was suddenly standing in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Raven took a second to let her eyes rake him over, his joggers and sweatshirt looking out of sorts compared to the shorts and tank tops on everyone else.

“I didn’t think drinking was your thing, Reyes,” he says in his husky voice, and Raven very nearly shivers in the heat of the night.

“It’s not,” she twists the bottle of root beer in her hand to show the label, and Zeke’s eyes travel to the empty red solo cup in her left hand.

“What, I’m refilling for a friend.”

“Right,” he says with a grin before slipping his hands into his pockets and relaxing his shoulders. “I’m assuming that’s what you’re looking for, and it’s right over here.” 

Raven sends him a small smile before following him through the crowd of people, the high schoolers parting like the Red Sea as they see their senior Moses. They get to the keg in no time, and Raven fills the cup to the very top, not wanting to refill it again.

She looks up to see Zeke’s brown eyes roaming over her jean shorts and flowy tank top with a smile on his lips, and she can’t help the way her heart skips a quick beat or the way her palms feel sweatier against the full-to-the-brim cup. As she pulls her bottle to her mouth to take a sip, his infectious gaze follows and plants itself on her lips until she pulls the drink away, then it climbs up to her eyes. His smile widens as her trademark smirk appears on her face, showing a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. 

“I didn’t think parties were your thing, either,” Shaw says as he takes a step closer to her, her skin warming as the distance between them descreases.

“They’re not. This is my friend’s house, and we’re all sitting in her living room.”

Zeke’s eyebrows raise. “This is Clarke’s house?” he whistles. “Damn, it’s big.” 

“How’d you know it was Clarke?” Raven asks, curiosity filling her voice.

“With a politician dad and a doctor mom, I’d say it’s just a guess.”

She rolls her eyes at his sarcasm, then raises her eyebrow at the puzzlement on his face. “Doesn’t she care if something happens to her backyard?” he asks and Raven laughs.

“Not when she told everyone that came if they ruined _anything,_ she’d tell her dad.” 

Raven takes a second to admire how full and sharp Zeke’s face looks in the dim setting, and how she wishes to smooth her fingers through his short curls, but before she can submit to the thoughts, she starts toward the french doors leading into the house. She gets a couple feet away before she realizes he’s not following, so Raven turns to meet his eyes and nods toward the house with a smirk playing on her lips.

Zeke closes his eyes and shakes his head with a grin so bright Raven’s neck heats involuntarily, then follows her through the throng of people toward the quiet house. The pair is silent as they enter the room filled with her friends, and Clarke’s eyes instantly meet Raven’s as they join the group.

“I’ll ask about him in a second, but where’s my drink?” the blonde asks, the room quieting in a record amount of time at the mention of a guy Raven brought in. She hears a small _thwack_ on her friend’s arm, but she doesn’t know who did it because her eyes were rolling back into her head.

“This is Zeke,” Raven introduces as she hands Clarke her cup, then maneuvers onto the carpeted floor and gestures for Zeke to sit next to her. He complies, smiling, unfazed by the many eyes staring between him and their friend to his right. 

“Hi,” he says, and if he feels any discomfort at being stared at, he doesn’t show it.

“The party too much for you?” Clarke asks with a smirk, her already half empty cup to her lips.

“No party’s too much for me,” Zeke replies, cutting a look at Raven who holds in a laugh. 

“Right answer,” Murphy says from the couch across the room, taking a sip from his soda. 

“We were just thinking of a game to play,” Monty cuts in, saving Zeke from his soon-to-be torture. “Any ideas?” 

The group sits quietly as they think, and Octavia pipes up with a suggestion. “We haven’t played spin the bottle in a while.”

“There’s a reason for that, O,” Bellamy shudders.

Raven leans in to Zeke’s ear, whispering, “Siblings can only land on each other so many times until it’s just awkward for everyone.” He grins, her eyes flicking quickly to his lips before pulling back. 

“How long has it been since we’ve played seven minutes in heaven?” Emori asks, cutting a glance at Murphy, who everyone—except Murphy—knows she likes. 

“That’s boring though,” Harper mutters, and then everyone starts arguing their own opinions.

Raven turns to Zeke once again, speaking softly into his ear. “That’s Bellamy,” she whispers, pointing to the college student on the couch beside Clarke. “To his right is Miller, and next to him is Jackson, then Emori, Harper, Echo, Monty, Murphy, Lincoln, and Octavia.” 

Zeke smiles. “They seem...argumentative,” he whispers back, his tender lips brushing Raven’s cheek. Shivers cause goosebumps to run down her back, but she shakes off the fuzzy feeling crackling beneath her skin with a chuckle.

“You have _no_ idea.”

“Okay, we have a solution,” Bellamy says, his booming voice causing silence to fall about the room. “We’ll play seven minutes, but instead of spinning the bottle, someone will get picked to go in the closet and the rest of us will decide who gets to go in with them. Sound good?”

Murmurs of agreement flow through the room, but Zeke and Raven stay quiet. Raven knows exactly what they’re going to do tonight; she’s not an idiot, and her friends are obvious and not very creative.

“Everyone rip a piece off this and write your name on it, and we’ll pick from a bowl who gets to go first,” Clarke says as she grabs a piece of paper from her sketchbook and a pen and writes her name on it. The paper slowly makes it’s way around the circle, and after a couple minutes Octavia hands Zeke the paper and pen with a smile. 

Zeke seems unusually rigid as he writes his name carefully, and Raven ponders on what he’s thinking about. But as he turns around with the corner of his lip turned up and hands her the paper, their fingers brushing innocently, she wonders if she just imagined it. 

Dropping her paper in the bowl that was passed down, she turns to Zeke and notices the indention in his cheek where he’s biting it on the inside, his eyes foggy and looking deep in thought. Raven looks away quickly, feeling unsettled for catching him in such a pensive state.

She never sees Zeke’s true feelings, just who everyone expects him to be, and her skin tingles with the thought of seeing his walls broken down and his true sensibilities exposed to her.

“Raven,” a voice calls, and she blinks as reality comes rushing back. Raven tilts her head, meeting Clarke’s michevious blue eyes as she says, “you’re up first.” 

_They must have already picked the name,_ Raven curses, lifting herself off the ground and scowling at Clarke as she takes her time walking to the closet

“Have fun in there, Rae,” Murphy laughs, and Raven flips him off before the door shuts. 

This is the game closet, the space they use whenever they play cliché party games like they are now. There’s nothing hanging on the coat rack, only old childhood board games sitting on the shelf layered in dust. There’s an old busted light that no one has bothered to fix, so the room is bathed in complete darkness, black as the night sky.

Just as she was expecting, not even a minute later someone’s entering the closet and standing behind her. Raven turns around, not able to see anything in the inky black but having an idea as to who’s in front of her.

What she wasn’t expecting was the space between them to feel charged, an electric current gone full circle. They stand in a heavy silence, neither moving until he takes two steps toward her. 

Raven notices slow movement in the dark, just before a gentle, large hand is placed on her cheek. Her eyes widen as she leans unconciously into his palm, his thumb tracing her cheekbone as if he already has it committed to memory.

She can’t take the silence anymore. “Shaw, I-“

“No, Raven,” he says, and she stops abruptly. _That’s the first time he’s called her by her name._ “I can’t keep hiding my feelings like this. It’s driving me insane.”

Raven lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She bites her lip and lets the quiet hang over them once again. 

“I love the way you whisper in my ear and I can understand it better than if someone was yelling it a foot away. I love the way you look at me when you’re trying not to laugh in class, like if you had to hold it in any longer you’d explode. I love how when we’re walking together, I don’t have to slow down for you, I have to walk faster to keep up. I love it when we have partner projects and we’re forced to meet up, but it doesn’t feel like it; it feels natural, like we chose to hang out together.

“I love your beauty, your confidence, your strength, your brain, your fierceness, even your name. I love everything about you, Raven Reyes, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just needed to get this off my chest.”

Raven was struck speechless. She had no idea what to say in return to his startling confession, and her mind was surprisingly blank.

She didn’t even think it over as she leaned her body into his, placing her hands on each side of his face, and lightly touched her lips to his.

Zeke took a second to respond, as if he couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream, and when he did, he responded with fervor. 

His lips were hard, yet soft; rough, yet gentle. They were pillows, plush and comforting, and she sunk into them like she hasn’t slept in a hundred and twenty-five years. His mouth was hot against hers, and she couldn’t think straight. Her only thought is _why didn’t I do this earlier?_

His hands were fire as they traveled down her body and stopped on her waist, his arms wrapping around her back, pulling her into his solid frame. Raven could feel the mutual liveliness in the kiss, and she suddenly never wanted it to stop.

“Zeke,” she moans lowly as his fingers travel under the hem of her shirt. His lips part underneath hers in reply, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. 

“Raven,” he groans, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips. The intoxicating sound fuels her flame, and Raven twists their connected figures so his back is flat against the wall. Pressing her body against his, she kisses him harshly, their tongues colliding in the middle.

Raven has never experienced the feeling running through her veins before; desire, heat, passion, joy, all mixed into one emotion. She was drunk off the sensation.

She wanted more.

He bites her bottom lip lightly and she gasps in surprise, relaxing just barely against his muscled chest. Zeke takes advantage of it and spins them around, his body pushing hers into the wall. His hands travel to her neck, and then up to the band of her ponytail, pulling the elastic from her head and freeing her hair to cascade down her shoulders. 

His fingers run through her brown waves as hers slip under his sweatshirt, not shocked to find nothing under but a smooth, hard stomach. “Raven,” he whispers as her cool hands map his torso, her fingertips dipping into the ridges of his abs and up to his flat chest. “I can’t _think._ You’re driving me crazy.”

Raven pulls away slowly, her eyelids fluttering open dazily to meet his glossy brown ones. They breathe heavily into the small space between their bodies, both pairs of eyes studying the other. 

“I love you,” she says aloud, and Zeke’s eyes widen like he wasn’t expecting her to feel the same way. Raven blinks, slowly dragging her hands down his tight frame to settle on his waist. “I love your smarts, your heart, your drive, your looks. I love everything about you, Zeke Shaw.” 

Zeke grins, not able to contain the joy showing through his skin; radiant and hot as sunlight. He leans in and kisses her softly, his lips overtaking hers in a single sweep. She lets them, the raw love conveyed through them melting her insides. 

Just as the pace starts to pick back up, there’s a loud knock on the door. They didn’t hear it, though, and only stopped when the second knock came, loud in their own quiet and secluded world.

Zeke carefully pries his body away from hers, drawing the heat along with it. Raven shivers, grabbing the ponytail elastic off the floor and pulling her hair back up how it was. She turns and meets his eyes, sending him a smile as she consoles herself before stepping out into the bright room.

Her friend’s smirks as she sits down are not at all concealed, and they only fall away when Raven says “what?” with a stern voice that said _if those dumbass looks aren’t wiped off your faces right now, it’s gonna get ugly._

Zeke grasps her hand as the next name is called, interlacing their fingers and hiding them on the ground in the space between their legs. Raven’s lips perk up in the corners as she studies how their fingers are locked and their palms are touching, the innocent guesture seeming too good to be true. 

But with Zeke right here next to her, his love for her shining on his cheeks for anyone to see, she knows it _is_ real, and she knows it’s only the beginning.


End file.
